The Return
by alice.maher.3
Summary: Rubbish name but couldn't think of a title- when Shane cheats on Claire she leaves morganville with her 2 year old daughter Carrie. 13 years later and Carrie thinks her mums in danger. Carrie goes to the only person she think will help save her mum, the dad she doesn't remember, but will returning to Morganville create more dangers for the family? Love Lies Betrayal and Forgiveness
1. Leaving - Claires POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My Shane. My…My Shane. He…He couldn't….He wouldn't. Blink. Blink Claire. No matter how hard I tried it wouldn't go away. He was kissing her. Kissing another woman, Actually a bit more then that. A small gasp escaped my lips as I sobbed to myself. He looked up. His big brown eyes stared deep into mine, realization of what he was doing kicked in. "Claire…Claire I..I"

I couldn't look at him anymore, I ran out of the living room and upstairs. I rushed into my room pulling through all my stuff. 'For gods sake, where is it' I cried, I pulled my suitcase violently of the wardrobe top and quickly pulled it open. I started to chuck everything in, Clothes, Shoes, Makeup, Jewellery, My laptop. I heard the front door open, Michael and Eve were back. They'd taken the kids out for the day. Oh Christ Carries stuff. I ran into Carries room, I grabbed all her stuff into my arms, she hadn't got much. "What the hells going of?" I heard Michael say, he'd got that tone in his voice. The cold side of Michael. "Michael, she's just a friend" I heard Shane plead. Grabbing the suitcase I pulled it down the stairs, pulling a muscle with the weight of it. "Carrie" I shouted. I pulled the case into the kitchen, "Come on sweetie were leaving,"

"Adventure mummy?"

"Yes sweetie, an adventure, now you go upstairs and grab all your toys, ok?"

"TOYYYYS" She screamed as she stumbled of upstairs, how jealous I was of her at this moment. Oblivious to whats happening around her. "Claire where the hell you going?"

"Anywhere away from you Shane" I couldn't even look at him right now.

"She's just a friend Claire"

"Friends with Benefits?" I questioned.

He looked away from me tears escaping his eyes.

"How could you? You're my husband Shane, What about Carrie? "

"Please don't leave"

"To late, Carrie come on sweetie"

I heard a snigger from the doorway, I looked her up and down. Blonde, big boobs, bit weighty to be honest, a slag to sum it up. "Do you know what Shane, if you were gonna cheat on me, couldn't you have done it with someone with style?"

"Mummy, toys," said Carrie smiling triumphantly. I watched as Shane stared down at his daughter then back at me.

"Ok, go give Uncle Michael and Aunt Eve a kiss sweetie"

Michael picked her up kissing Carrie on her head. Eve however threw herself on her, hugging tightly running mascara down her face. "Claire, please don't"

"I'm sorry," I kissed both of them before walking out the door.

"Carrie, come on," I said, tears trickling down my face, I saw her as she pulled away from her dad and waddled towards me. I slammed the door and ran out to the car, I strapped Carrie into her seat and started up the engine. "Claire wait," Shane's tear stained face appeared at the window, "Where are you going?"

"I have no idea,"

"You can't leave Morganville baby,"

"I'm not your baby."

I rolled the window up and with one last look at Glass house I drove away.


	2. Conditions - Claires POV

"Carrie come on quickly don't dawdle" I hated the fact we were walking around Morganville at night, never mind going to visit some of the most bad-ass vampires in the town to ask if I, Claire Danvers, who has the most knowledge about the town and vampires then any other human being ever to live, can take my daughter and leave. Should be interesting.

"Enter" Amelies voice still gets to me after all these years, "Claire I know exactly what you've come here for and the answer as you already know is infact a no."

Great I guess Michael already rang her, thanks Mikey. "Amelie please, I'm begging you let us leave.

"Well Claire, I'm willing to let you leave on a condition."

"What condition?"

"You visit Blacke for me, stay there for a year or two, it's going a bit downhill over their and Morley needs some help"

"I'll do it as long as you don't tell Shane or Michael or anyone where I've gone"

"I shall miss you Claire, you've been a big help to us here at Morganville, you will be missed dearly"

"Bye Amelie," I couldn't stop myself but I hugged her, she'd been like a mum to me but I'd miss her. I think I startled her but afterwards she gave in, "Hurry child, leave while its dark, take these passes and pins incase anyone stops you,"

I grabbed Carries hand and with one glance at Amelie left.


	3. Betrayal - Carries POV

"Have you got everything?" I looked up at my mum with deep frustration. "Mum. Stop. I have everything, stop panicking" She sighed and looked at me up and down. It's always been me and mum, ever since I can remember it's been me and mum. We've always moved from town to town, I never understood why we keep moving but I don't think anything of it anymore.

But recently mums been acting strangely, I hear her in her sleep. She talks to herself, she never sleeps, she talks about how there coming. That there coming for us. Yesterday mum got a letter in the post, I knew it was strange cause who sends a letter in this day and age? Well it scared mum to death, so scared that she's sending me back to Blacke. We lived their when I was little but one night we left, me mum and Morley, a family friend who died a couple of weeks ago in a car crash in Northen Texas.

"Carrie!"

"What?"

"Pay attention, Ok your taxis here, please, please be careful and ring me as soon as you arrive in Blacke. I love you so much Carrie and I'll come and get you very soon, now go quick"

I reached up and kissed her hugging her tightly, with one look back I ran down the path with my suitcase and strapped myself into the taxi.

"Right, Blacke isn't it?" asked the taxi driver.

"Erm no actually, change of plan, could you take me to Morganville instead? I have the address here"

"That'll be 20 dollars more.."

"That's fine,"

This is it. I feel so guilty for betraying my mum but I had to do it. I was snooping through my mums drawers, something was wrong and I knew we were in danger. I found my mums diary, and there it was my dad. A picture of the two of them, they must have been about 16? Shane Collins and an address, 16 Glass House, Lott Street, Morganville. I had to go, if anyone was going to help me it had to be my dad. Hopefully.

**Ok Thanks so much for the follows on this story, I'm trying ever so hard with it. Please review so I know people want me to carry on with this story! Could I get 3 more reviews for the next chapter? x**


	4. Early Wake Up - Shanes POV

"Alicia would you hurry up for gods sake"

I stumbled into the kitchen, half awake, "Elliot would you shut up. I'm begging you. It is 7.30 am, I need my sleep."

"Oh erm sorry Shane, it's just, well god she's taken forever and we need to get to school"

"You talking about me?" I looked up to see my beautiful god daughter Alicia Glass walk through the doors, "I'm here stop your whining and lets go,"

"Finally" Alex sighed, "Bye mum, Bye dad" he shouted up the stairs,

"Bye," chirped Alicia giving me a peck on the cheek before following her brothers out the door.

I often wonder if Alicia's anything like my Carrie. Claire left Morganville years ago, and she took Carrie with her. Nobody knows where they went, I'm kind of glad they left here though, but I just wish they'd left with me.

Not much had changed, I still lived at Glass House with Michael and Eve and their 3 children Elliot (17), Alex (15) and Alicia (14). They were lovely kids, Alex and Elliot were spitting images of Michael, which often got the 3 of them mistaken for brothers when out in public. Then there's Alicia, she has long brown wavy hair, big brown eyes and a perfect figure. The only thing she inherited from her dad is his talent. You've never heard a voice like it, I mean we all thought Mikey was good but Alicia..wow. She reminds me of my sister Alyssa so much, that's probably why I'm so protective of her, I treat her as my daughter and I wouldn't let anyone harm her.

I checked the clock on the wall, 7,40am, I think I'll go back to bed.

**Ok I know this is a boring chapter but I had to find a way to introduce the Glass kids before Carrie meets them, I've kind of tried to get across the bond between Alicia and Shane, as they treat each other as farther and daughter even though there only god farther and daughter. Also Alicia's also called Alice by her family for short so if you see 'Alice' don't get confused. Keep reviewing **


	5. I need your help- Carries POV

"Here you go Miss, 16 Lott Street" I ducked my head to stare out the windscreen. A massive victorian styled house, stood directly in the center of the street, was my dad a millionaire or something? "Thanks so much, here you go" I passed him the $40 dollars and got out of the cab. My legs ached from the journey, I got my bags out of the trunk and watched him drive away. This is it, I took a deep breathe and started towards the house. As I reached the little gate, I had the sudden feeling that somebody was watching me. I turned around, the street was empty except for a few cars parked. Strange. I let out a huge breathe and started up towards the house. I rung the doorbell and waited. What if he wasn't here? What if it's the wrong address? What if he's moved? Oh my god this was a huge mistake, maybe I should just go? Yep lets go, Carrie you idiot, why'd you even come, just turn around and go. "Can I help you?" I looked up to see a pale face with black lipstick staring at me, I yelped and fell back to the floor. "Oh my, Oh I'm sorry sweetie, are you ok?" I looked up and looked at the pale face again. Looking at her again she didn't look as scary, actually she was kind of cute. I'm guessing she was about 30? Mums age I think. "Eve why are you standing at the door…Oh," A man probably about 20 came and stood next to Eve, my lord he was hot. "Are you ok?" It took me a minute to realize they were talking to me and that I was still sat on the floor. I quickly got to my feet, wiping the dust from my jeans. "Erm sorry, I'm Carrie, but it was a mistake coming here and I'm just going to go," The man and woman, both looked at each other then back at me. "What was your name again sweetie,?" the lady asked. "Carrie, Carrie Collins," I replied. The lady clasped her hands to her mouth with a slight gasp, "Oh my, your back"

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"You used to live here as a baby, with your mum! Oh Claire, where is she, is she here?"

"You..You know my mum?"

"She used to live here when she was younger, where is she?"

the man asked, looking back across my shoulder.

"That's the thing, I'm here because I think my mum's in danger, I was hoping I'd find my dad here and that he'd help me,"

"Danger? What kind of danger?"

"I..I don't know it might be nothing but please you have to help me,"

"God you Glass's don't you know how to be quiet, Who's this? One of Elliot's exs?

Another good looking man had come to the door, "Shane, this is your daughter, she thinks her mums in danger, she wants your help,"

**Ok please tell me what you guys think, I'd love another 5 reviews before I do the next chapter so I know if people are enjoying it ****x**


	6. She's back- Shanes POV

I couldn't believe what Eve was telling me. The words circled my head "She's your daughter" Carrie, my baby Carrie. But she's so tall and grown up, it can't be my baby. I became oblivious to what Eve was saying and just stared at my beautiful girl. She looked just like Claire, same face, but longer hair and I think she had my eyes.

I took the steps up to Carrie, slowly. I stopped in front of her. Then I wrapped my arms around her, I didn't care if she didn't hug me back. She was my baby and she was back home, with me. After a while she hugged me back, wrapping her legs around me in a bear hug, I lifted her up and swung her round. I heard a cough from behind and I put Carrie down, she had tears in her eyes and I'm pretty sure I had to. I was so happy words couldn't describe. There was something else Eve had said though, something important. Think Shane think. The words, flashed in front of my eyes in bold red, danger. I swung round, "Eve, you said something about danger what was it?"

It took a moment for her to remember, "Oh Carrie, Carrie thinks her mums in danger,"

No. No not my Claire, I turned back to Carrie "Is this true?"

She nodded I think startled at the way I'd changed so suddenly, "I came here, because I need you help Dad,"

When she said "dad" my whole world seemed to brighten up, "Come on inside," I picked up her bags and followed my daughter inside.


	7. Telling the Story- Carries POV

I followed the man and woman into the house, by now I knew that the ladys name is Eve I think but I'm not to sure about the man. I can't believe that I've found my dad, I have a hot dad. Is that weird to say? "Oh my god, this house is massive? Are you guys rich?" I asked staring round at the hallway I was stood in, "Not rich, just lucky," The man said, "I'm Michael Glass, this was my parents house. I don't suppose you remember me?" He asked taking my bags of my dad and putting them at the bottom of the stairs and showing me into the living room, "Aha no sorry, I can't remember anything about this place, sorry,"

"It's ok sweetie it was a while ago, I'm Eve. Me and Michael are your god parents,"

"I have god parents," They both nodded smiling, "That's so cool,"

"Do you want to tell us what danger your mums in?" My dad said, standing in the door frame.

"It's kind of a long story,"

"We have time," Michael said.

"Ok well, me and my mum have been moving house for the last 12 years, for a while we stayed in a town called Blacke about an hour from here, but one night we just left me my mum and Morley a family friend, We never stayed in one place for longer then a year, I've been to 9 different schools in the last 4 years. But recently we've been living in Dallas and well my mum was happy and so was I. Just as we'd got settled we got a letter in the post from Morley, it shook mum up and 2 days letter we found out that Morley had died. In a car crash, Northen Texas, but mum seems to think it wasn't an accident. She didn't sleep at all, she shut herself off from everything, all she did was write in this diary. At night she used to talk about how they were coming for us. Well you can imagine I started to get pretty worried so well I read the diary, but just as I started reading she came home, I managed to tear this page out. The page with your address on, it had this picture on" I got the page and picture out of my bag and passed it to Michael who had come and sit beside me. "Later on that day my mum told me that she was sending me back to Blacke, no explanation. It was a pretty tearfull good bye and she was always looking around us as if she was watching for somebody. And that's what's led me here," I looked up, all 3 of them looked worried, "Do you think I'm worrying over nothing?"

"No I think theres something up but I'm not sure what, how about you stay here for a couple of days, Michael do we have room?" asked Eve.

"Course we do, your mum's room is still empty, you can have that if you wish,"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be of any trouble?"

"Carrie your family," Eve replied putting her hand on my knee.

My dad hadn't spoken a word, "Michael, we need to go now."

They both exchanged glances, "Carrie stay here," He said, he kissed my head and then him and Michael left walking out of the front door.

Eve looked at me and shrugged, "Men,"

"Is it just you three that live here?" I asked

"Oh no, there's us three and mine and Michaels 3 children, Elliot he's 17, then Alex who's 15 and Alicia who's 14. There friendly enough, you should get on with them,"

"They sound nice, where do you think my dad and Michael went?"

"I think they've gone to ask if anyone knows anything of your mum, or Morleys death,"

"Did you know him?"

Eve nodded.

"Do you think he was murderd?"

"I'm not sure, your dad and Michael will find out, don't you worry, now why don't you go freshen up and then I'll make lunch, you must be hungry,"

"Starving," I replied.

"Good, up the stairs and the last room on the left hand side,"

"Thanks,"

**Ok so I know this is a long chapter but It had to be, Sorry if you think I rushed the talk with Eve and everyone, Where do you think Shane and Michael have gone? Keep reviewing ****x**


	8. Help me- Shane's POV

"Do you think?" I asked at Michael as soon as we were out the door.

"I don't know man, I haven't heard anything and I'm the one with the connections,"

"Michael, I know this, It's happened before. If what Carrie's said is true, Claire's remembered," We both exchanged worried glances. Michael started up the car and swung it round the corner, full speed. Sometimes I guess him being a vampire was handy. Within 5 minutes we were swinging into Founders Square. Mikey pulled the car to a halt and then we both started running towards the Founders building. "Were here to see Amelie, it's urgent" Michaels eyes flashed red at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Mr Glass but Amelie's out of town on special business, Olivier has gone with her but they should be back shortly,"

"NO!" I ran out of the door and down the steps, I didn't stop I kept on running. I would not let them kill Claire, like they did to my mum. I wasn't as fit as I used to be but I still got to Day House in 3 minutes flat. Panting I speeded down the alleyway, "Myrnin you little freak open the door," Their was no reply so I used the sheer force of my foot to tear the door down, I ran down the steps into the lab. I hadn't been here in year, actually I hadn't seen a lot of the little freak since Claire left.

"What do you want boy?" He asked creeping from the shadows,

"You have to help me, Carrie's here. Our daughter Carrie,"

"And why is that any interest to me,?"

"She's in danger Myrnin, Claire do you remember her? I know you loved her Myrnin and now there going to kill her because she's remembering. She's remembering you, me, the vampires, the draug everything,"

"No. She has to stop remembering before they leave,"

"They've already left Myrnin, please, for Claire, for Carrie and for me. You have to help me, help her,"

"Ok, I'll help you,"

He stepped into the light, "I see the bunny slippers haven't gone out of trend,"

He shot me a look, Yeah he's right now's not the time for jokes. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we both spun round to see Michael, "Dude, you have to stop running of,"

"He's going to help us find her," I said nodding towards Myrnin.

"Ok, If I'm going to find Claire, I need to speak to the child,"

"Carrie?" He nodded.

"No way, I don't think she knows about this town, she doesn't know about your kind. And I don't want her to."

"Do you want me to find Claire," He asked simply, I nodded.

"Don't worry I shan't tell her, unless she smells good,"

My fists clenched into fists, how dare he. If he goes anywhere near her, I'll kill him. He sniggered, "Still have the fight in you then Collins, now come on we have to be quick," He opened up the portal in the corner of his wall, "Oh I haven't used this in years," Me and Michael both exchanged frightful glances as he took both of us and pushed us through.

"Urgh, haven't missed that" Michael said, We were now back in Glass house living room, thankfully Carrie wasn't in here. She'd have freaked if she had saw that, "Ahh yes I smell the child," Myrnin muttered "O-negative, I believe. Same as you Collins," I shot him a glare, which he took with caution. I walked ahead into the kitchen, Eve was cooking something and Carrie was sat on the side talking away. She was beautiful. Words could not describe, "Ah, just in time for lunch," Myrnin said whilst inhaling the smells. "Carrie, dear, I need to talk to you,"

**Sorry if this seems a boring chapter but I had to get Myrnin to the house and so you can have some understanding about what's going on, keep reviewing, and following. ****x**


	9. Where is she- Michael & Carries POV

**Michaels P.O.V-**

Carrie had sat down with Myrnin in the living room and she was telling him where her mum could have gone to. "Well when I left we were staying in a apartment Central Dallas, but she'd packed a bag so she's more then likely in Cavern, that's were we always go when we can't find a house to move into. It's a tiny town, must be about 4 blocks? There's a really cool hotel, we know the owner quite well now and they give us a room for free underneath the basement, I think shes probably gone there,"

"Anywhere else?"

"I don't think so?"

"What about her parents?"

"My grandparents moved to England 3 years ago,"

"Ok, do you know the address for this hotel?"

"No but I have the number of Clive, he owns it?"

"Ring it then idiot,"

"Myrnin, she's a kid," I said,

"I'm not a kid." She replied, she so reminded me of Claire when she said that.

She pulled out her phone and dialed, I caught Shane in the corner of my eye. I don't think he can believe that Carries here. I must say she's beautiful, she's got all the best features of her mum and Shane. Not as pretty as my baby though, Alicia. I checked my watch, they'd be home in an hour, I wonder if they'll like her. Well Alicia will she likes anyone, Elliot and Alex will be all over her. Jesus.

**Carries -**

"Hello?"

"Carrie is that you?"

"Yeah it is Clive hey,"

"Hey you ok?"

"I'm fine I was just wondering if my mum was staying with you?"

"Erm she was, she left about a half hour ago with a lady,"

I put the phone to my shoulder, "He says she left an hour ago with lady,"

"Pass me the phone," Michael said.

"Hi this is Carries godfarther, could you describe the woman who Claire left with?" Michaels face went white. I was so confused, no one will tell me what's going on, I've got this stupid guy Myrnin is his name? Well he's asking me all sorts of questions and then askes me to ring Clive. I looked around the living room, at my dad. He seems so worried about my mum, he was the one that cheated on her though. So why does he care? He turned his head and looked me in the eye, I think we have the same eyes. I am really worried about my mum but I'm also kind of happy that I'm here. It feels like home, "Shane, Claire left with Amelie about a half hour ago," I looked from Michael to my dad and then back at Michael. Both of there faces portrayed worry, Eve had silent tears running down her face. "Who's Amelie?,"

Nobody answered, even this Myrnin had shut up. "Please," "PLEASE," I shouted tears streaming down my face "WHERE'S MY MUM" I cried hysterically. I threw my head onto my knees and let everything out, after a couple of minutes I felt warm arms wrap around me, I looked up to see my dad cradiling me in his arms. "It'll be ok, I promise," I buried my head deep into his and kept on crying. I felt safe in his arms. After a couple of minutes Shane let go "Let's go for a drive, we need to talk,"

"Shane," Michael started, but soon stopped when Shane turned to look at him, "She needs to know Michael," I grabbed my coat of the stairs, and followed my dad out the door.

**Things are starting to get interesting hehe ;) sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have autocorrect on this laptop but I'm trying my best. Thanks everyone keep reviewing x**


	10. You believe me?- Carries POV

We drove in silence for about 20 minutes before we pulled into this little cove thing. I got out and followed my dad, "Ok close your eyes,"

I closed my eyes and gave him my hand giggling like an idiot, "Ok step down here, careful, careful, Ok just here, Open," I opened my eyes to look at the most beautiful waterfall, it was only a tiny one that ran out into a little pool. "Oh my god, I didn't realize things like this existed in Texas!"

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good," He smiled and sat down on the bank, "I used to bring your mum here, we found it one day,"

"Mum likes stuff like this,"

"Yeah, I know she does,"

"Dad?"

"Yep,"

"What's going of?"

"Carrie, what I'm about to tell you Is so unbelievable but I want you to know I would never lie to you,"

"Ok," What the hells he gonna tell me?

"Morganville is ran by vampires, 12 years ago your mum left here, but once you leave Morganville you forget. I know as I've left before, and when you remember…"

"They come for you?"

"Carrie..how..how did you know?"

"Educated guess?"

"You mean you believe me?"

"Well I see no reason for you to lie to me, And if you are I swear down I'll kill you,"

He smiled at me, "Your so pretty Carrie,"

I blushed, "What do they do when they find the person that's remembered?"

"It depends"

"They won't kill her will they?"

"I hope not," Tears welled in his eyes he pulled me closer "I'm so happy your back, Lets go back, I think the rest of them will be back,"

"Michael and Eve's kids?"

"Yep,"

"Will they like me,"

"They like anyone," He pulled me up and we got back to the car. Just as I was about to get in the car I heard a twig snap, I shot my head round. Was that? No? I blinked and looked again. Huh funny, must have been imagining.

**Who did Carrie think she saw? Do you like how Carrie just believed Shane straight away, You'll meet the glass kids next, Keep reviewing please 3x**


	11. Meeting Carrie- Eves POV

"Momma where homeeee," The door slammed and my 3 beautiful children wandered into the living room, there all so different it's scary to be honest. Elliot is just like Michael, in his looks and personality, I'd trust him with anything. Then there's Alex, a proper ladies man, a right slacker. Then there's Alicia, my baby. She inherited her looks from me that's a fact, and her figure, she has qualities of Michaels and my humour. Her grandmas brains, Sam's fitness, and most importantly her dads talent. The perfect child to be quite honest.

"Well hello children," Now come sit down I have something important to tell you,"

"Is everything ok?" Elliot asked rushing to sit down. So caring, "Everything's fine with us, but well do you remember us talking about Claire. Shane's wife? She lived here for years and was a dear friend to all of us,"

"She left 12 years ago didn't she, with her daughter Cassie was it?" Alex said,

"It was Carrie idiot," Alicia stated "Carry on mum,"

"Thank you Alicia, well Carrie turned up at the house this morning, she seems to think her mums in danger and she's asked for our help. Shane and your farther are trying to track down her mum now, but till they find her she's going to be staying with us,"

"Oh Yay! That's fantastic, I could do with another girl round here!" Alicia said laughing, "I'm gonna go get ready to meet her,"

I laughed, typical Alice. Alex and Elliot made a move to get of the sofa, "Wait a minute boys, one thing about Carrie that I want to make clear. She is a very attractive young girl, she's around your ages. Now and I'm going to make this very clear, Under no circumstances are you two allowed to flirt, date, kiss, or whatever with Carrie. Otherwise Shane will kill you."

"Ok mum, I think we can resist the temptation," Elliot said with a wink.

"Eve were home," Shane shouted from the hallway. I shot a final warning at the boys.

Carrie came to the living room, and held her hand up in an awkward wave. "Oh your so pretty," Alicia gasped from behind her making Carrie jump. "Oh hehe I'm sorry, I'm Alicia, this is Elliot and this is Alex." She frowned making her forehead make some cute wrinkles, "Would you two shut your mouths, honestly." She's changed into a cute floral dress that cut of above her knee showing of her legs, "Come on Carrie, I bet you haven't had a chance to look at the house properly yet! I'll show you,"

"Erm,"

"Come on," Alicia groaned dragging her arm "It won't take long!" She dragged Carrie of up the stairs.

I watched as they skipped up the stairs, "Did you warn Carrie about Alicia,?" I asked Shane, sometimes Alicia could be abit to cheery.

" Oh come on Eve, she's not that bad!"

I smiled, "Elliot, Alex what do you think of Carrie?"

Both boys turned round, completely dazed, "She..She seems lovely, I..were…gonna go set the table," I laughed and Shane raised his eyebrows as they hurried of into the kitchen.

Beeeeeeep…Beeeeeep… "Hello, Eve Glass speaking,"

"Eve, honey it's me,"

"Michael, whats sup?"

"It's Claire, Their bring her back to Morganville for trial,"

"What sort of trial?"

"I don't know, I'll be back home soon, I'm bringing tacos,"

"Ok," I put down the phone, tears filled my eyes. Trial in Morganville, that was bad. Most likely death, Oh Claire Bear what have you done.

**Ok so I know this is a random chapter but hey **** keep reviewing x**


	12. Sorry!

**So I just wanted to say sorry for some stupid spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I was rushing to finish and upload! Keep reviewing and following! New chapter tonight or tomorrow, sorry for interrupting the story or if you thought this was another chapter! By the way are you all enjoying it?x**


	13. Tacos&A Visitor -Carrie, Michaels POV

"Ok and this is the spare room, this is where you'll sleep. This used to be your mum's room when she lived here" Alicia opened the door and showed me in. "I hope you like it," The room was painted cream. In the center of the room was a double bed, that looked comfy. In the corner was a desk with a laptop on and a filled bookcase. Along the right hand wall was fitted wardrobes and opposite the bed was a mirror and a place to sit and do your makeup. I walked up to the mirror, and looked at myself. God I looked tired. "The wardrobe still has some of your mums clothes in," I walked over to them and pulled the door. Alicia was right the wardrobe was full of clothes. They'd probably fit me. That'd come in handy seen as though I didn't pack many outfits. The inside of the door was covered in pictures of my mum and dad. Alicia pointed to a picture in the center of the door, It was me as a baby, I was sat in the middle of the two boys who both were kissing my cheeks. "Aw look at Alex and Elliot kissing your cheeks, you all look so cute,"

I smiled and shut the door.

"Ok well that's it," Alicia said as she skipped out of the room. I smiled at her. "I think were going to be great friends Carrie," She giggled then ran of downstairs, I laughed and followed her down. My dad, Michael and Eve looked like they were having a serious conversation in the living room. "Carrie, in here," Alicia shouted waving to me from the kitchen.

"Alice, do you have to shout? She's only stood there," One of the boys said. "SORRRRRRRRRY!" She shouted into his ear. The other boy laughed. "Hey I'm Elliot, didn't have a chance to introduce my self earlier,"

I laughed, "Carrie," I replied.

"Well hello Carrie, hope our sister didn't annoy you to much,"

"Excuse me," Alicia said her head buried deep in the fridge.

"Alicia, get out of the fridge," Eve said from the door, "God, I don't know how your so thin, all you do is eat,"

Alicia winked at her mum. "How are you Carrie? Do you like the house?"

"It's great,"

"I'm glad you think so, your mum loved this house."

"I can see why,"

"Mum,"

"What Alicia," Eve sighed.

"What are we having for tea?" Eve rolled her eyes, which made me snigger. Soon everyone apart from Alicia was laughing. "What?" She whined.

"Nothing darling" Eve laughed, "Your farther and Shane have the tacos"

"Ooh," Alicia skipped out of the room.

"If you want food, I'd hurry before she eats it all," The other boy said. He must be Alex. "ALEX SHUT UP!"

He sniggered and followed Elliot into the living room. Alicia was sat cross legged on the floor already digging into a taco. "Would you like one Carrie? Michael asked, offering me a taco.

"Yes please," I smiled as he passed it me. "Thanks,"

I sat on the chair nearest to Alicia and dug in. Alex put on the tv and soon we were all taking part in this game show. I wish my mum was here, then everything would be perfect. Halfway through my second taco there was a knock on the door. Everybody tensed. Alex take Carrie upstairs. Alex got up and beckoned at me to follow him. I was so confused. There was someone at the door what's so wrong about that. Alex took a family photo of the wall, underneath was a button, he pressed the button. Part of the wall on the landing moved to the side, to reveal a doorway. "Woah," Alex smiled at me. He hung the photo back on the wall and walked through the doorway. "Well don't just stand there, come on," I blinked then followed him through.

-**Michael's P.O.V**

I walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Hannah, can I help you?"

"Michael, I know Carrie is here,"

"Who,"

"Michael, either give Carrie to me or wait for them to come and get her themselves,"

"They'll kill her Hannah,"

She sighed, "Let me come in,"

**Oooh 5 new reviews for a new chapter? Keep reviewing and following ****x**


	14. I need Carrie- Michaels POV

I closed the door after Hannah and followed her into the living room. "Shane, Eve" Hannah nodded at both of them, "Hi kids,"

"Alicia, go upstairs,"

"Dad?.."

"Just go now," I hated to be stern with my baby but I really didn't want to scare her with this conversation. I waited till she'd gone upstairs before I started the conversation.

"Hannah, why are you here?"

She sighed, "They sent me,"

"Who sent you?"

"Amelie and Oliver, they've got Claire down at the city hall. They asked me to come here and collect Carrie,"

"No," Shane growled from the corner, "No, there not having Carrie,"

"Shane,"

"NO HANNAH," He shouted, "I've lost her and her mother once before I'm not loosing either of them again,"

She sighed, "Shane, if I don't take Carrie down then there going to come here themselves and get her. I'd go with her, I'd make sure she'd be safe," Shane sat back down and ran his hands through his hair. "What do they want Carrie for?"

"I don't know,"

"How do they know Carrie's here?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure, I think somebody told them?"

"Myrnin," Shane growled, god he was angry.

Hannah turned to Shane, "Shane I promise I will do everything I can to keep Carrie safe, I won't let her leave my side, If I don't take her now then it'll be Oliver that'll come for her," Shane looked up, he had tears in his eyes. He looked Hannah directly in the eye, "Fine, but if there is a one scratch on my daughter when she returns, I'll kill all of them,"

She let out a deep breath. "Elliot go get Carrie,"

He looked me, deep worry in his eyes. Without a word he carried on up the stairs. "Hannah, I want Michael to go with you,"

She looked at me and I nodded. "I'll go with you,"

Carrie came down the stairs. "You must be Carrie,"

"Yes,"

"I'm Hannah,"

"Hi Hannah,"

"Your going to come with me,"

"Can't make me,"

"Carrie," Shane looked at her from the corner, they shared some sort of message I think.

"We won't be long," I called smiling at Eve and Shane to give them reassurance.

**Ok had to end it there as my batterys running out, don't think I'll be able to post a new chapter for a couple of days so keep reviewing and following. Thanks everyone **


	15. Rant

Ok, sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm getting a lot of hate in pm's and stuff as people are saying I've copied this story or whatever. So this is kind of a mini rant. Tons of stories on Morganville Fanfic have a similar plot in that Shane and Claire's daughter comes back after a long time or something like that. I have not copied anybody else's fanfics, everything in this story is my ideas and if it's similar to other peoples stories, you'll have to deal with it. I'm really pleased with my story so far and it's been taking me a while to spend time thinking of a plot and I've already wrote the next 9 chapters, I just need to have time to type them. So please lay off and stop hating as it can really hurt peoples feelings. And also thank you to all the people following and reviewing this story it makes me happy to see that people enjoy reading my writing and are enjoying it. New chapter will be up soon, sorry about the rant x


	16. What have we done?- Elliot's POV

"Did you tell her?"

"No"

"Alex you best not have,"

"Elliot I haven't,"

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked getting closer and closer to my brother.

"Elliot stop," I looked down at my little sister,

"He hasn't told her, I promise"

I looked at her face, one thing with my sister is she never lies. Isighed and sat down next to Alice running my hands through my hair, "Sorry I'm just worried,"

"It's ok," Alicia said resting her head on my shoulder.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know,"

"I think we should tell dad,"

"Dad's gone with Carrie,"

"Well then we need to tell Mum and Shane,"

"No,"

"Alex, this isn't a game, very soon someone's going to get hurt,"

I stared at Alex. He was scared. I knew how he felt, oh god what had we done. "She's right Alex, maybe if we tell them now we can go after them,"

He sighed, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt,"

"If we tell them now, no-one will get hurt" Alicia spoke. Her voice so comforting, she placed a hand on Alex's knee. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, kissing her head.

Sometimes our little sister knew just what to say and do. "Let's go then,"

**Hmm what have they done? Tell me what you think guys ****x**


	17. Ready or Not- Alicia's POV

I hated seeing my brothers so scared and worried. Oh please let Mum and Shane forgive us, I hate to disappoint them.

"Mum, Shane, we need to talk, it's really urgent so please just don't speak till we've finished," Elliot said, his voice sounded so important.

Mum and Shane exchanged a look and then sat down, "What's this about?"

"Just listen,"

I felt my hands start to shake, I've never been so scared before. I felt Alex move closer to me and wrap his hand round mine.

"Last week when you were all at work, A man came to the door. Alicia answered it. He was asking for a Carrie Collins. We told him that no-one of that name lived here although Shane Collins did," Elliot started, he looked at me.

Great. He wanted me to carry on.

"When we mentioned Shane he smiled. He warned me that Carrie is coming, he said that very soon she will be coming here and when she did she will bring a whole lot of trouble. He said that when Carrie came she'd put all of us in danger, causing us all to die. He said he could protect us. That he knew Carrie, and that Carrie had done something very bad. That's why she was coming here. Then he gave me this phone, he said that his number was the only in the phone and to call him when Carrie arrived. I showed Alex and Elliot and we all pretty worried, we didn't want any of you to get hurt. So then when Carrie arrived we called the man, he told me I had done a good job and now to wait for further instructions. But then I spent time with Carrie and I liked her," I looked at Alex. He could carry on now.

"Before we had tea the rang. He said that she had to keep Carrie in the house. He told her that if she let Carrie go with anyone he'd kill Alicia." I started to shake again, my eyes filling up with tears.

"So when Dad and Carrie left we panicked, and now were telling you,"

I could see Shane and Mum's faces express anger, then panic. "Please, don't be angry. I made a massive mistake, Shane please I didn't mean anything I just wanted to protect all of us, I'm so sorry" I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out crying.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Oh great now Shane will probably kick me out or something. "Alicia, look at me"

I lifted my head to look at Shane. "Alicia I forgive you, it's ok. You were trying to protect your family. I'd have done the same thing. Please stop crying," He lifted his thumb and brushed away my tears. "Now Alicia, do you know where this man is?"

"No,"

"Does he know Carrie left the house?"

"I don't think so,"

"Ok so we might have some time,"

"Eve do you have your car keys?"

"Erm yes,"

"Good, we need to catch up with Michael and Carrie ok,"

"But Shane it's dark outside,"

"Eve this man knows we live here, if he realizes Carrie's gone and he truly meant what he said. Alicia isn't safe here. And neither are we. If we get to the town hall, we can explain things to Amelie,"

"Shane will she listen to us?"

"She's gonna have to,"

My mum nodded and went to get the car keys of the table.

We all gathered into the kitchen.

Shane stood with his hand on the door, "Ok, Eve run out first, unlock the car, Alex follow then Alicia, then Elliot and me. Be careful and take these," Shane passed a wooden stake to each of us, with a silver tip.

"Don't you need one?" My mum asked her arm round me pulling me close to her.

"Hell no, I'm the leader, I get the bad-ass gun"

She let out a forced laugh which sent Shane back to serious mode. "Remember when we get to the town hall all stick together, if we get split up just run and try and find Michael and Carrie. Oh and please nobody leave Alicia by herself, this man could be looking for her,"

All I wanted to do was cry, But I couldn't I had to stay strong. "Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead…"

"What the hell is that?"

I felt myself turn white.

"It's the phone" Alex said for me, staring a hole into my pocket.

"Alicia answer it," Shane said.

Was he being serious?

I took the phone out of my pocket and answered it. Putting it on speaker so everyone could here.

"Look kid, I know Carrie left the house. I know she left with your dad and the police officer. In fact I can see them right now, Maybe I should go say Hi.."

"Don't touch them." Shane growled.

"Girl. I told you not to tell anyone. Who are you with?"

I looked up at Shane, my eyes wide.

"Cat got your tongue ey? Let's see if this will get you talking,"

There was a loud bang, and then the sound of tyre's screeching. We heard a scream and then nothing. Silence"

All of us were staring at the phone, Everyone one of us breathing heavily.

A gentle laughter filled the silence. "Ready or not kid..Here I come"


	18. Tunnels- Eves POV

"Shane," All of us stood frozen in the kitchen. Alicia had the phone still in her shaking hand. She was shaking all over.

Alex wouldn't look away from Alicia, he looked terrified. "Shane," Elliot repeated again, snapping everyone out of there terrified state.

"What the hell are we supposed to do? This lunatic could be here any second, how do we get out,"

"Trapdoor," I said. Of course why didn't we think of that earlier.

"Eve you genius!"

Shane grabbed Alicia's arm and dragged her back through into the conservatory, causing all of us to follow. "About 15 years ago when we had this conservatory built, the founder put in a trapdoor. She has one placed in everyone of her houses. They all lead to the founders office,"

Shane pulled back the carpet and pressed onto one of the floorboards. It triggered a lever which pulled back several floorboards to reveal a dark hole. "Eve, you and Alicia have to go and find Amelie. Follow the tunnel, tell her what's happened and see if you can get help,"

"What about my boys Shane?"

"I need there help, it's only a matter of time before this guy shows up here, I'll keep them safe Eve. I promise,"

I looked at my boys, I loved them so much and I didn't want to leave them here. "Ok,"

"Here take this," He through me a torch "Now quickly go,"

I took a deep breath and jumped down into the hole, not as deep as I thought. I reached up and grabbed Alicia's hand and helped her down.

Shane put his head at the top and with a final nod he pressed back down on the lever, letting the floorboards cover the only light we had left.

I turned on the torch and shined it on Alicia, she was pale and certainly frightend. "It'll be ok baby," I sighed pulling her close and kissing her head. "Come on let's g, quickly."

So we started down into the tunnel, I really hope this isn't the start of another adventure. I really haven't missed them.

**Ok so I know this chapter sucks but I'm kind of doing lots of school work and lots of stuffs going on at home so not been able to make this as good. But it's a chapter anyway, please please review as it means such a lot. 5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	19. Eavesdropping- Alicias POV

The walk down was terrifying, the smell from this tunnel was making me and mum gag. As we ventured further down the tunnel it got narrower and narrower to the point where we were crawling.

"Mum?"

There was no reply. I looked back half expecting to see mum being drained by Dracula but instead I saw her sticking her face against the wall of the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" By the looks of it the smell of the tunnels had poisoned her brain.

She looked up at me putting a finger to her lips and gestured for me to come closer. I backed down the tunnel, and pressed my ear against the wall.

"Are you sure you saw the child?"

"Yes I'm sure of it, it's no mistaking that's the Collins child,"

"So where is she now?"

"She's gone with the vamp"

"Glass?" They must be on about my dad.

"Yeah and with Moses"

"Are they going to the founder?"

"I think so they have her mother,"

"Claire?" "Oh my, I've not seen her in ages"

"Hmm I don't think she's in a safe place here though by the sounds of it there gonna kill all of them,"

"Even Glass?"

I let out a little gasp, I turned to look at my mum and saw the same pained expression on her face. There going to kill my dad. Why? He'd done nothing wrong.

"I know your there," A voice said from the other side of the wall. "And I really don't like eavesdroppers," I turned to my mum in sheer panic. No human would be able to have heard us or sensed that we were there. That must be a vampire. And I think we just pissed them of. "Alice go," "QUICKLY" My mum shouted pushing me forward but it was to late and the floor we were crawling on gave way and before I knew it I was falling down, down , down to my death.


	20. Follow them down- Alexs POV

I watched as Shane put the floorboard back in it's place sealing my mum and sister down into the world below. God I hoped they'd be ok. I let out a frustrated sigh. Shane heard and walked over to me, "Don't worry kid, I know how it feels trust me. The feeling that now your helpless that if anything happens down there you can't help. But trust me, your mum can kick ass when she wants to. She's kicked mine plenty of times. And Alice isn't stupid she'll be carefull. They'll get help, I promise,"

I sighed and looked up at Shane. I could never imagine the pain he's felt in his life. I've often imagined but It's always reduced me to tears. The thought of Alicia being burnt alive infront of me and not being able to do anything was enough to send a person to eternal sadness. But not Shane. If anything it made him stronger.

I've heard the stories of the things my parents and Shane got upto when they were younger. And I know that this kind of situation was the one's they were used to. "I know man, it's just."

"I know," Shane slapped me on the back and led me towards the kitchen were Elliot had scatterd lot's of weapons onto the side. "Woah since when did we have these?"

"Since forever,"

"Ooh my flamethrower," Shane said with pure satisfaction as he lifted a huge contraption from the side, "I've missed this baby" He said whilst placing a kiss on the thing.

I shot a look at Elliot who was staring at the man with pure confusion. But a knock on the door broke that.

"Shane?"

"I know," I watched as he grabbed a gun from the table and edged towards the door.

"Elliot get to the left, Alex stand in the hallway incase he trys to run past, you could take him by surprise," I followed the instructions hurrying to the hallway.

I heard Shane counting down, "Three, Two, One" He flung open the door and leapt onto the man entering the threshold pinning him down to the ground. Elliot swung round landing a kick right into the guys face. That seemed to send him down. "What the .., Elliot did you just kick me?"

That wasn't the voice of a lunatic that wanted to kill my sister.. that was. "Dad?"

"Yes dad, anyone want to explain?"

Shane jumped of my dad offering a hand that my dad didn't take cause you know he's a vamp and all. I saw Carrie stood in the doorway wide eyed. She must be terrified.

"Sorry we thought you were.."

"Thought I was who your walking punch bag?"

"Sorry man it's just…wait why are you here?"

"Some lunatic made Hannah crash the car, it's wrecked no way of starting up again, so we came home. It's dark out there, the founder can wait."

"SHIIIT!" Cried Shane running his hands through his hair.

"What's sup? Where's Eve and Alice?"

Shane had started pacing the kitchen. "Elliot explain now" growled Dad.

Elliot told dad everything, about the phone and the man and how Alice and mum had gone down to the founders building via the tunnels. "You guys thought I was going to kill you?" It was the first time Carrie had spoken.

"Sorry, it's just. Sorry" I spoke, I think we'd offended her big time.

"No I'd have probably done the same, sorry that I've caused all this trouble but why does this man want me? What have I done?" She said out of clear frustration and worry.

"We thought you'd be able to tell us that?"

She shook her head violently. "Well what are we going to do now cause I'm pretty sure this lunatics still coming?" I asked.

"Were gonna have to follow your mum and Alice," Shane spoke as he started to fit weapons into his belt.

Dad nodded and stood up. He passed Elliot a gun and me some silver powder. He looked Carrie up and down then passed her a stake. "Aim for the heart" He told her. Her eyes grew wider and wider. I felt for her. I really did.

We followed Shane back to the trapdoor. Shane went first, then Elliot, then Carrie. Then it was my turn. I jumped over the edge and landed on my feet. I could feel Carrie shaking next to me, "It'll be ok" I whispered and squeezed her hand for reassurance. She looked up at me and smiled. Wow how'd I not notice before how beautiful her smile was.

"Everyone down?" I heard my dad say from the top of the whole. He didn't even wait for a reply as he jumped down, landing gently next to me and Carrie.

He pressed a lever on the wall, which set the floorboard back in place. Flooding us with darkness. Shane switched on the torch the beam shining brightly ahead. "Ok everyone keep close" He said as we started of down the tunnel.

**Hola guys aha, did you like this chapter? Kind of left you in suspence in the last chapter hehe, what do you think happened to Alicia and Eve in the last chapter guys and what do you thinks going on between Alex and Carrie? Could it be love? **

**You tell me what you want to happen, what couples you want, I'll take them into consideration. **

**The next few chapters should be really interesting but not sure when I'll have time to type them up although they are planned out. Please Please review as I need to know there's point in carrying on! **

**:* x**


	21. Worried- Eves POV

"Alicia…" "Alicia…are you ok?" I blinked watching the dust fall from my eyelashes. "Shit." "Shit, Shit, Shit" As I opened my eyes I saw the massive gap in the floor, Alicia had fallen straight through. "Shit, Shit, SHIT" I rocked back on my ankles as angry tears fell down my cheeks. What a crap mother I am. I wish more than anything that Michael was here now… Oh my god I hope he's ok. I'm the worst wife and the worst mother, my daughter and husband could be dead right now. Oh god Alex and Elliot and Shane…maybe they heard the floor collapse. Oh don't be stupid Eve there miles away. Come on. Get a grip. Ok so lets think, we crawled for about an hour so were probably.

"You'd think they'd have enough money for carpets or at least some kind of flooring down here don't you think?.."

Was that?.. "Michael?" My voice came out weak and shaking.

"Eve?" "Eve baby is that you?"

"Yes oh god Michael yes" I looked back as a bright light formed up ahead, oh thank god it was true his angelic face appeared before me in the tunnel he threw his arms around me pulling me close into his arms, kissing me gently. "Eve, shh baby it's ok, everything's ok now"

He pulled away and I looked past him to see Alex and Elliot with Shane and Carrie bringing up the rear. "Mum?"

"Oh thank god your all ok,"

"Mum where's Alice?"

Just the mention of her name made the tears come down again, "Oh god I couldn't help it one minute she was here and the next the floor broke and she fell through, and oh god we were listening to these people talking and they said you might have been dead and then they heard us breathing and then Alicia fell and oh god I didn't know what to do.."

"Hold up, Hold up… Alicia fell through the floor into the hands of some vampires?"

I burst into tears,

"Jesus…Shane what'd we do?"

"We're gonna have to go down… find Alicia"

"No." I shot my head up to look at Michael.

"No, we go down there we could all die, we need to go carry on. Maybe they'll take Alicia down to the founders hall,"

"Or drain her alive! Dad you can't be serious she's our little sister,"

"Elliot. Shut it. I'm your dad and I'm telling you that were not going down there. I can't sense Alicia anywhere round here which means they must have moved her on… We go to the founders hall. End of discussion."

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been extremely busy lately with school and all that lot and I've been meaning to update for a while, so sorry it's been ages and that this one isn't a good chapter but I needed to reunite the family in someway so anyway I would really like more reviews as I need feedback to carry on with the story so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review even if you have before otherwise I won't be able to carry on! Thanks a ton and also if you haven't already make sure to try and back the Morganville web series kickstarter it's an amazing project check out Rachel Caines twitter for details! - **


	22. I'll help you-Jasons POV

"Alicia…Alicia can you hear me?"

"Jesus Jason I think you've killed your own niece."

"How was I meant to know it was here, you're the one who pulled down the floor you crazy fool"

"I do not like the word crazy."

"Alicia…shit." I knelt down next to her moving her hair out of her eyes. She was breathing that was the good part but what the hell was she doing in the tunnels?

"Dad…" I looked down and saw Alicia opening her eyes ever so slightly.

"Shhh Shh it's ok, your safe. You fell, are you ok?"

"I…erm….ow" She put her hand to her head, "That's hurts..where am..who are you?"

"He's your u.." I turned round to look Myrnin In the eye, he seemed to get the message and shut his mouth.

"I'm a friend of your mums.. what were you doing in the tunnels?"

"Need…Need to get to founders hall…get help"

"Help? What help?"

"Family…Danger"

"Myrnin do you know anything?"

"No I don't know anything maybe she's imaging.."

"Myrnin? What are y…. Please" Alicia grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "You have to help me please"

She looked so small. I'd been living in these tunnels for 15 years now. Missed out on everything. Amelie and other vamps occasionaly filled me in on how the family was and photographs. I can't believe Alicia had grown this much. She was pretty, she had Eve's eyes and brown hair, but right now she looked fragile and broken like a doll. She reminded me so much of Eve and right now she was relying on me to help her and she doesn't even know who I am.

"Ok, I'll take you to the Founder. But first we need to make sure you can stand up,"

She looked at me with a tiny smile printed on her face but only for a brief moment of time as soon the worried look came back. I motioned for Myrnin to grab one arm as I grabbed the other and picked her up. She seemed stable enough. "You ok?"

"Fine" She said although I saw the wince and heard her heartbeat start to increase but she seemed determined not to show it.

"Myrnin..?"

"Yes child,"

"Why are you here?"

"Well I came to tell.."

"Come on if your familys in danger theres no time to loose"

I swear if Myrnin says anything to Alicia about what's going of right now I'll kill him.


	23. Ice Queen- Alicia's POV

I took the mans hand as he led me out of the cave and back into another tunnel. It wasn't until further on that I realized I didn't know his name. "Excuse me?.."

"Yes" He sounded panicked.

"Sorry it's just..what's your name?"

"Jas…Jackson"

"Well Jackson why are you helping me?"

"Like I said before I'm a friend of your mothers,"

Or your leading me to my death. I thought in my head. I knew he was a vampire I wasn't stupid, Myrnin was behind me muttering something to himself so really I'm not in good hands right now.

"Were here.." Jackson said stopping infront of a main door.. "this leads into the main hallway,"

"Thank you for taking me here, I imagine you want to leave me now"

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't really come in with you kid, but don't worry Myrnin will come in with you,"

"Will I?"

"Yes. Yes you will.." Jackson growled.

"Be careful," and with an instant he was gone before I could even say thank you.

I looked back at Myrnin who was staring at me with wie eyes. "You can go in first."

I sighed. I pushed against the door and walked into a massive hall.

Very old fashioned. And stood right at the end of it was her. The ice queen.

She was just as pretty as my mum had told me, but right now she was looking at me and she didn't look impressed. Before I could even blink she was infront of me. "What are you doing here," She breathed.

"Please miss, my family, theres a man and I.. I think their in danger"

"You think?"

"Yes..my uncle Shane he sent me and my mum to come and tell you"

"And where is your mum now Miss Glass,"

"I erm..I don't know" Where was my mum? Oh god I'd completely forgot.

"Well Miss Glass, I know exactly where your family is.."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, actually there on their way here now and do you know what else I know?"

"No.."

"Your family could have tried to fjnd you, in the tunnels, but they didn't they chose to come here to try and rescue Claire. For Carrie. They chose Carrie Collins and Claire Danvers over you"

I took a step back hitting Myrnins body. Was she telling the truth?

"You doubt me? Well why don't you come up here and take a seat with Claire and wait for your family to arrive. Then we'll see if I was right shall we,"

I looked up to where her hand was pointing. Right at the back of the room was a cell and in it was the woman I've only known in pictures my whole life, Claire Danvers.

I started walking towards the cell, I could sense Amelie and Myrnin behind me closing me in.

Amelie stepped forward unlocking the door, "In you go child, don't worry we won't hurt you. You sit in there and wait for your family. They'll be here soon"

I looked back at Myrnin who gave me a little nod, I took a deep breathe in and walked into the cell sitting myself on the left hand side oppisate from Claire.

**Been of school today so wrote these 2 new chapters! What you guys think? Do you think the family will come? Is Amelie tricking Alicia? Is it a plan? What will Claire say? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AS IM NOT GETTING ANY AND IT'S UPSETTING AHA ****X**


End file.
